Hook, Line and Sinker
by theasianwriter
Summary: When these two men met in court, they both left strong impressions on each other. The only difference was that the rumors of what Furihata heard about Akashi was confirmed the moment he personally met him and as for Akashi... well, let's just say he was rather intrigued by the brunette's personality...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heeyy, I'm back~  
First part's going to be how Akashi wooed Furihata into a relationship, and the last part's going to be smut.**_ _ **I'm sorry if I made Kouki blush a lot.**_

 _When these two men met in court, they both left strong impressions on each other. The only difference was that the rumors of what Furihata heard about Akashi was confirmed the moment he personally met him and as for Akashi... well, let's just say he was rather intrigued by the brunette's personality ..._

* * *

Let me tell you one thing about Furihata Kouki. He is very naïve and gullible.

He may be the chihuahua who had guts to face the emperor in their match against Rakuzan, but that doesn't change the fact that he is very oblivious to the things that are happening to him. Chances are, he might only realize what really is happening to him when it's all too late and he already playing right into the hands of someone manipulative.

Let me introduce Akashi Seijuro. He is a talented young man who is capable of mastering anything that he wants to learn. He possesses a commanding presence that he uses to control every situation to the outcome that he wants to achieve. Taking the lead in almost everything that he's involved with is a pretty natural thing for Akashi to do. It was what everybody expects him to do and he never fails that expectation, rather he always exceeds it.

So when these two men met in court, they both left strong impressions on each other. The only difference was that the rumors of what Furihata heard about Akashi was confirmed the moment he personally met him and as for Akashi... well, let's just say he was rather intrigued by the brunette's personality to the point that he invited Kuroko for an afternoon tea just to learn more about Furihata.

 _At first, Kuroko was puzzled as to why his former captain had invited him so suddenly until Akashi asked him about questions revolving around the same person, that's when he knew that Akashi has ulterior motives. To be honest, he feels sorry for Furihata already. He doesn't know how his friend got the attention of the Akashi Seijuro, but it felt that Furihata-kun's not going to escape that easily. After all, Akashi seems really interested in him._

 _"Akashi-kun, why do you want to know so much about Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked. He was trying to see if Akashi will be brave enough to tell him the real reason why._

 _Akashi tried to read his expression, but he knew it was futile. Kuroko has always worn that expressionless face. Kuroko was probably one of the people who has the guts to question him things, that other would seem going overboard already. He sighed as he took a sip of his tea. He just has to be honest with what he wants after all._

 _"Well, I don't know the real reason why, but I am intrigued by this Kouki." He furrowed his brows and stared at the floor as if he can find the answers there. "He piqued my interest, Kuroko."_

 _"And you want to learn everything that you can about him because?" Kuroko urged him to continue._

 _A smile made its way on Akashi's face that instinctively hid with his hands, "I must've taken a liking on him, Kuroko. I honestly don't know."_

 _Kuroko smiled. Furihata's more or less fucked._

* * *

Kouki didn't know what to do. One minute he was headed down to a convenience store to get some ice cream, the next minute happened in a blur, but he is now facing a certain redhead who was calmly looking at him while saying something. He didn't even know what the other was saying. He was still overwhelmed by what's happening

"-how about you, Kouki?" he heard Akashi address him. Since when were they on first name basis? Didn't they just meet here at the convenience store?

"Uhh, I-I'm sorry, Akashi-san. I didn't get what you said earlier. Can you please repeat it?" Kouki doesn't know why but it feels like he needs to use formal language when he is speaking with Akashi.

The redhead's eyes were observing his every move that Kouki suddenly became conscious of what he was going to do and much to his dismay, he was holding his ice cream on one hand and it was melting. He looked at Akashi and he was still looking at him. He seriously wants the earth to swallow him whole right now. _Why him?_

"Oh, Kouki. Your ice cream is about to drip on your hands," Akashi informed him. He didn't have any choice but to lick it. It's not supposed to be awkward. Licking your ice cream isn't supposed to be awkward when all you have as a company is another guy, but why does Kouki feel like he is supposed to be embarrassed by this?

Furihata managed to quickly finish his ice cream before he gets into an embarrassing situation again. He was taken aback when he stole a glance from Akashi's direction. His eyes maybe playing with him, but he saw a different expression before he fully looked at him. It was somewhat like how he usually was before the Winter Cup.

"Is there something wrong, Kouki?" Akashi tilted his head while smiling. Furihata decided to dismiss the thought he had earlier and shook his head in reply.

"What was that thing that you asked earlier, Akashi-san?"

"Oh, that." The redhead chuckled and waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about that. It wasn't important."

"O-Okay." Kouki lowered his head. He tried to look at Akashi in the eyes while talking, but it seems like he can't. What is with this crazy atmosphere that Akashi brings? It surely is not the latter's fault. It's just that Kouki finds Akashi so intimidating.

But he was surprised to see Akashi smile so freely earlier. He knows that it may sound so cheesy, hell, he hates to admit, but Akashi was really stunning when he smiled. He made a mental note of being careful with his mouth. He might accidentally say it without meaning to.

Kouki's eyes traveled to Akashi's clothes. Apparently, he was still wearing his uniform. Even at the end of the day, it still looked like Akashi was just about to go to school. He looked so pristine and fresh on his uniform. This also sparked curiosity to Kouki's mind. If he's still wearing his uniform, he must've ridden a train to go here in Tokyo.

Akashi seemed to catch his gaze on his uniform, "You must be wondering why I'm still wearing my uniform."

This made Kouki divert his eyes anywhere but his direction, _again_ (he learned now that Kouki must've been fond of doing that). "I-I'm sorry for staring."

Akashi found the gesture cute. "Oh, don't be. By all means, you have the right to be curious."

After talking to Kuroko, Akashi thought that knowing everything about Furihata- his flaws and insecurities, his likes and dislikes, he thought that this silly 'attraction' that he has for the boy would fade away. Surprisingly, it just increased until he just found himself buying a train ticket to go to Tokyo. All this, just to meet Furihata Kouki.

He skipped class for today- he knows it's unbecoming of him to do that, but his mind reasoned out that he can't focus on anything. So if he wants to actually accomplish something, he has to get rid of the distraction first and that distraction is Furihata Kouki.

It also seems like the fate was on his side. He was lounging on a convenience store, not far from Seirin. He was trying to formulate a plan to talk to Kouki when he heard the bell from the door chime indicating a customer and there he saw the person he was thinking of.

He was always taught that when an opportunity is right there in front of you, you don't need to hesitate to take it, after all, it has already been laid out for you. All you need is to take it.

It was easy luring Kouki into sitting together with him. All he plans to do is just to talk to Kouki, know him a little more than what he already knows, maybe tease him a little here and there, but all of that changed when he saw Kouki lick his ice cream.

Akashi shamelessly stared at Furihata and indecent thoughts flooded his mind. He knew it was inappropriate to think like that, but he can't help it. He was a young man, his hormones raging as ever. He supposes this thing is perfectly natural.

He looked like a kitten, softly licking the ice cream with his tongue and the blush that tinted his cheeks made Akashi imagine what it would look like if he was panting openly, his whole body flushed just like his cheeks.

From that moment, he knew that he was lusting over some man. He was going to take Kouki as his, by all means possible. Nobody was going to stop him.

* * *

 _To: Kouki  
Subject: Weekend_

 _Kouki, I'll be visiting Tokyo for the weekend. I trust that you'll be at the station on or before 10 in the morning._

Akashi pressed the send button and put away his phone. After checking everything that he needs is already in the duffel bag, he zipped it and set it aside. He makes sure to visit Tokyo at least for one weekend to see Kouki, now that he's finally established a connection from the brunette.

It took him a few months, going to Tokyo to and fro, asking (more like bribing him with his beloved milkshake) Kuroko where Kouki is, and spending time with Kouki, to get where he is right now. It wasn't easy, he admits but it was all worth it.

He finally got to see a more relaxed Kouki. He wasn't as tense like he was last few months. One thing that really pleases Seijuro is that Kouki is now comfortable with him.

He remembered the first few months that he kept visiting Tokyo. He would be wherever Kouki was. There was a time where Kouki grew suspicious of him and gathered his guts to ask him. Not that he was bothered by the question. If anything, he was glad that Kouki was finally noticing his frequent visits.

" _Um, Akashi-san, if it's not a bother to you, I would like to ask you something." Kouki was fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he talked with Akashi._

 _It was a sunny weekend afternoon and Akashi has yet again pinpointed where Kouki is (he has Kuroko to thank for that). This time, he found him in a crowded arcade playing a crane game. After helping Kouki claim the plush toy he was aiming for, he invited him to join him into a café._

" _Go ahead, Kouki."_

" _Do you always visit Tokyo during the weekends? Isn't it too much of a hassle for you? I mean, you have to travel quite long." Akashi didn't hide the smirk that was forming on his lips. It was so cute to see that Kouki was beating around the bush, though he already knew what answer Kouki wants from him. He always views everything Kouki does as cute._

" _Thank you for your concern, Kouki," He flashed him a smile and he was rewarded with Kouki diverting his gaze and his cheeks with a faint blush. "To answer your questions, yes, as you can see I always visit Tokyo and I do not think of it as a hassle, really. The travel time might be long, but sacrifices must be made."_

 _Akashi waited for him to ask him another question again but Kouki stayed silent after that. Akashi decided to take hold of the situation. In times like this, it is perfectly fine to be frank, especially if the person you are trying to win over is like Kouki who is very passive. Progress must be made and that's what Akashi plans to do._

" _Do you want to know why I always visit Tokyo, Kouki?"_

 _He saw Kouki gulp. Obviously, he didn't expect him to be too straightforward. "If it's not going to trouble you, Akashi-san. I mean, I am not in the position to ask your business here on Tokyo."_

 _"Well, I want to spend time with a certain someone as much as I can, that's why I make time to go here." Akashi paused and waited for a reaction from Kouki._

 _And of course, Kouki doesn't disappoint. He looked at him with those curious eyes, his lips about to utter a question, but then at the least moment, he hesitates. Well, they'll have time to work on Kouki's shyness. In the meantime…_

" _You'll be very surprised to know who it is, Kouki," Akashi smiled._

" _Is it okay to ask who that person is?"_

" _It's you, Kouki."_

 _Akashi feels like he won something so priceless when he saw Kouki's composure crumble before him. His face was quickly flooded by redness as he vainly covered it with his hand, his eyes expressed how much surprised he is and brows crossed showing he is confused at the same time. It was a sight to behold._

" _I-I… Wha- I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act in these situations, Akashi-san." Kouki mumbled through his covered mouth._

" _It's fine, Kouki," Akashi chuckled. Why is this human so cute? "Oh, and Kouki, you don't need to be so formal when we're together. Use my first name and please lose the '-san', you make me feel like I'm older than you. You can talk to me like we're friends."_

Probably, the only thing that Akashi regrets is that he implied that he wants to be friends with Kouki. Of course, he has already made up his mind and he wants to be more than friends with the brunette. The self-control he exerts whenever they're alone together is remarkable. He even wants to applaud himself.

Now that they're already 'friends' in Kouki's perspective, he wants Kouki to see him not only as a friend anymore but something else. He's going to take extra caution as to Kouki can be such a pure and innocent being sometimes.

Furihata was getting ready, checking everything that needs to be in place before going out of his house. As he went out, he checked the time on his phone again. _9:21_. He still got time before Akashi's train arrives.

The weekend came fast just as Kouki hoped it would. He's been getting accustomed to Akashi's frequent visits that it doesn't surprise him anymore if the redhead informs him that he would be in Tokyo for the weekend.

He didn't really expect that he would be friends with the Rakuzan's basketball captain. To think of it, how they became friends unusual too, but who is he to complain? It's not bad to be friends with Akashi. As soon as he discovered that Akashi is like any high-school student that he knows, he started to warm up to the idea of being friends.

As he walked inside the station, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He slowed down in his tracks and fished his phone. It's probably Akashi.

 _From: Kuroko  
Subject: Hotpot over Kagami's_

 _Furihata-kun, we're planning on going to Kagami's house to have hotpot. Do you want to join?_

It looked like it was going to be fun, but he's going to meet Akashi. Oh well, there's next time. Kouki immediately replied.

 _To: Kuroko  
Subject: Re: Hotpot over Kagami's_

 _Aww. I'd like to join, but I have to meet somebody today. Maybe next time?_

As Kouki sent his message, he glanced over the time on his phone again. _9:49_. Akashi will be here anytime by now. He leaned over a pillar as waited when his phone buzzed again.

 _From: Kuroko  
Subject: Re: Hotpot over Kagami's_

 _Akashi's visiting again, huh? Say hi to him for me._

 _And be careful, Furihata-kun._

Furihata was surprised that Kuroko knew he was going to meet Akashi. Does Akashi inform his ex-teammates whenever he visits their area? Ah, but it's none of his business. Besides, it's very trivial if he's going to ask Akashi this.

"Kouki."

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard Akashi's voice. Akashi looked dashing as ever even in casual clothes. He was just wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. How does he make it look so attractive?

"Oh, good morning, Akashi-san. To where are we headed?"

"Good morning, Kouki. I told you to call me by my first name," he gently chided him. "I don't have anything planned today. You can decide for the both of us."

Kouki ignored Akashi's nagging. As much as he wants to call him by his first name, he can't. Yet. "Why don't we just take a stroll in the park? Sounds good?"

Akashi nodded. This is one of the things that he adores about Kouki. He isn't like the people that need to be in an expensive or exclusive place just to have a good time. Kouki's idea of hanging out is so simple, yet it never fails to be on par with the places he's been.

"Can we stop in a bakery first? I'm actually famished."

Kouki laughed, "Sure."

"Akashi-san, will you be staying the night here?" They were walking on the streets of Shinjuku and it was almost evening. Since Akashi didn't plan anything, he tried to show him the fun of spontaneity which he knew Akashi wasn't really fond of.

Akashi checked the time on his wristwatch, "I might as well. Do you want to accompany me for dinner?"

"Sure, but don't take me-"

Akashi gripped his shoulder and nodded, "I know, I know. I won't take you somewhere expensive. Seriously, Kouki, we could have an eight-course meal right now."

Furihata rolled his eyes, "The last time you brought me somewhere really exclusive- I swear I saw some celebrities eating there, I panicked so much that I spilled my appetizer on my lap."

"Nonsense," In Seijuro's opinion, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. No one saw. Besides, if he must be honest, it was amusing to watch Kouki squirm and look at him with pleading eyes to get him out of there.

"Trust me in this, Akashi-san. Oh, look- let's eat something Korean." Kouki dragged Akashi to the restaurant that he saw.

Actually, Akashi wasn't even interested in eating. They could eat wherever Kouki wants, but there are more important matters to pay attention to right now. For instance, how Kouki was leading the way and he was holding his wrist.

Akashi prevented himself from acting like a giddy high-school girl. It wasn't the first time that Kouki unconsciously initiated skinship, but he still gets taken aback, not that he's complaining, he actually likes it.

They entered the restaurant Kouki chose. It wasn't crowded like he expected it to be.

"Are you familiar with the dishes, Kouki?" He inquired.

"Hmm… Not quite. I just wanted to eat something spicy tonight. You want to suggest something?" Kouki slid the menu to him. Of course, he has extensive knowledge about Asian cuisine. He often organized events requested by his father.

He scanned the menu and called for the waiter to order. Kouki let him order their food. It seems like Kouki was hungry from all the roaming they did because they ate in silence, just striking up small talks from time to time. This gave Akashi time to think.

He was given another opportunity to get closer to Kouki again. They were in Shinjuku and as far as he knows, Kouki's house is far from Shinjuku and he would have to ride a train to get home. Besides, what time is it? It's almost 8, right?

He would have to convince Kouki to stay with him for the night, and then if the situation calls for it, he'll have the chance to make immense progress in their current relationship.

"Kouki, isn't it the time too late for you?" This has to be perfect.

Kouki has just finished eating and opened his phone to look at the time, "Oh, you're right. I still have to take the train."

"Wouldn't it be too difficult for you? It was already crowded before we ate, I doubt that it'll be easy for you."

A worried expression slowly made its way to Kouki's face. "Eh? But taxis are really expensive."

Great, it's all going according to what he wants. " … If you want, you can stay the night with me."

Kouki's next reaction almost made Akashi smirk.

"A-Akash-san. What are y-you talking about…" Kouki lowered his head, a thing he usually does when he's embarrassed. Akashi also didn't miss the redness in the tips of his ears.

"You can come and sleep with me." It won't hurt to tease Kouki a little.

"W-What?" His mouth went agape. Clearly, Kouki was getting the wrong idea. Akashi can clear things right away but then again, this was amusing him.

"Yes, you heard me right, Kouki. If you still want to go home, I can accompany you, but then it'll take time for you." He raised his hands and signaled that they will be paying. Akashi got his wallet from his pocket and withdrew a few notes to pay for their dinner.

Kouki was about to the same thing, but he immediately stopped him. "It's fine, Kouki."

The latter huffed, "You always do this, Akashi-san. Let me pay too."

Akashi's eyes gleamed. _This is it._ "Well, if you really want to make up for it… You can sleep with me tonight."

"B-But," Kouki's hands were waving exasperatedly. "It's wrong, Akashi-san."

Akashi almost laughed. He settled for a big grin instead. "What do you mean, Kouki? I was merely inviting you to stay with me for the night until you can go back home tomorrow."

As they went out of the restaurant, he pulled Kouki closer to him and brought his lips closer to his ears and whispered, "What were you thinking, Kouki?"

This caused Kouki to blush yet again. Akashi started to wonder how many times he made Kouki blush that day.

"Then, I-I'll call my mom and tell her I'll be sleeping over a friend's house."

"You can do that when we're at the hotel. Meanwhile, could you do me a favor and hail a cab?" Kouki nodded and Akashi dialed the number of a hotel his father co-owns. He informed the hotel that he'll need one suite for the night and immediately got an 'okay' signal.

"The cab is here, Akashi-san."

He turned to Kouki and gestured him to go inside the vehicle first, "Then, shall we go?"

* * *

As Kouki was talking to his mom on his phone, Akashi took a bath and lingered on the bathroom for awhile. Now that he already has Kouki, what will he do next? As much as he wants to seduce Kouki, he still can't. He needs to accomplish certain prerequisites, as he would call it.

He wrapped the bathrobe around his body and grabbed a towel to dry off his damp hair.

"Yeah, mom. I'll be home tomorrow." He heard Kouki giggle. "You don't need to worry. I swear."

Akashi decided to get out of the bathroom after Kouki was finished talking to his mother. "Are you done informing you mother?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for letting me stay here, Akashi-san." Kouki turned to him and he was silent for a moment.

"You can freshen up in the bathroom if you like. I'm done using it." Akashi stepped away from the bathroom door and pointed at it.

"T-Thanks." Kouki tried to avoid meeting Akashi's eyes and entered the bathroom quickly as he can.

Akashi closed the door for him and sat on the divan. He won't deny the fact that he saw how Kouki reacted when he saw him.

* * *

Kouki's hand went up straight to his chest as soon as the door closed. He caught his breath and tried to calm himself. If he didn't flee the room earlier, he would've embarrassed himself again. He needs to get it together or Akashi will think that he's still not comfortable around him.

Hell, he doesn't even know why he's acting weird in front of Akashi. Why is he so weird?

The moment he saw Akashi in front of the bathroom door he grew silent. It felt like he didn't have a tongue. His body wasn't listening to him, his eyes were glued to Akashi's face (and body, he's just too shy to admit it). It was worse when he passed by him and got to smell his scent. It was… enticing. It was a mixture of expensive perfume, which, maybe stuck to him since he often uses it and the faint smell of the body he probably used earlier. If Kouki wasn't too busy saving himself he would've taken another whiff of the scent again.

He shook his head. Why is he thinking like that? He's acting like some teenage girl who's in love. Akashi is one of his friends now, and if he thinks like that, he might ruin a good friendship and he is not very fond of forming friendships. If anything, he's lucky that Akashi wants to be his friend when he has nothing to give.

In the first place, why did Akashi want to befriend him? The social classes are far different from each other, their personalities are not similar and their first impressions of each other weren't that great.

Kouki tried to dismiss the curiosity.

It was after he finished taking a bath when he realized a very important thing: he didn't have any spare clothes or boxers for that matter.

He wants to facepalm himself. After all the things he did to avoid embarrassment. Kouki sighed. He just hoped Akashi wouldn't find it awkward. He tried to rummage the cabinets and the dresser inside the bathroom, but he only found an extra robe, similar to what Akashi was wearing and nothing else.

He accepts the reality he's been put and slowly opened the door. Akashi looked up at his direction. He must've felt something that bothers him because he asks him right away.

"Do you need something, Kouki?"

"Yes," he fiddled with the ties of the robe as he spoke. "I was going to ask you if you have spare clothes?" His voice became lower and lower as he finished his sentence.

"Ah, yes. About that, I already asked the staff to provide us new clothes. It should be here any minute."

Kouki breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, Akashi-san. I promise I would personally wash it before I return it to you."

Akashi chuckled, "There's no need to do that. While we're waiting, sit here for a moment." He patted the empty space beside him. Kouki obliged to his request and settled himself beside him.

Furihata tried to act normal. He attempted to ignore Akashi's scent, but that was put in vain when the redhead shifted closer to him. He was basically a few centimeters away from Akashi and he hitched his breath. _What the hell, Kouki. Act normal!_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Kouki," Akashi faced him. "What do you think of me?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Kouki processed Akashi's words into his mind. He doesn't know how to answer that kind of question. Should he just say something common like, _'You're a very good friend, Akashi-san,'_ or say what he really thinks about him, _'You make me feel weird things, Akashi-san.'_

Obviously, he can't say the latter. It might come off differently from what he is trying to imply.

"I want you to be honest as possible, Kouki," Akashi added. He was staring right into his eyes and Kouki felt like Akashi got hold of it. He can't divert his eyes like he always does. It was like he lost his control over his body in an instant, brain included because he can't think straight, so he says what pops right out of his mind.

"You're a very good friend, Akashi-san." Kouki was relieved he go for his second option. He thought that it is was enough and they were going to talk about other things, but Akashi was not satisfied with his answer.

Akashi smiled at him gently, "I don't think you got what I was trying say. Do you want me to say what I think of you?"

"I-I'm not sure I'm ready for that Akashi-san." Furihata nervously laughed, trying to get the atmosphere light again.

Akashi disregarded what he said. From then on, Kouki witnessed something that made all the hair on his nape stand. He swore he saw Akashi change into another person in a blink of an eye. His smile was replaced by a smirk, his eyelids dropped and the way he looked at Kouki changed.

"I was fascinated with you, Kouki. The first time I met you in court, you caught my attention," Furihata stiffens on his seat. "You really amuse me, Kouki."

To make matters worse, Akashi moved closer to him than before and all Kouki can do is gulp. Akashi's scent was literally just under his nose. His breath smelled like mint. Kouki thought it was a good idea to move away from Akashi while he can, but his plan backfired when Akashi was hovering above him and he was almost lying on his back.

"A-Akashi-san?" He whispered, but it more of a squeak. He felt like lost his voice. Akashi was leaning closer and closer to him and Kouki closed his eyes shut. He doesn't even know why he did that. Wait… Is he expecting that Akashi would kiss him?! Seriously, what is wrong with him today?

"I like you, Kouki." He heard Akashi's voice dangerously near his ears. He made a noise similar to that of a puppy. As much as he wants to give a properly reply, he can't as long as Akashi is still hovering above him.

Silence enveloped them. Kouki heard someone breathing heavily. He thinks it's him, but the thing is, he still hasn't opened his eyes. He was silently praying that this- whatever this is would end immediately.

As if he was heard by the gods, somebody knocked on the door and brought them back to the world. He felt Akashi removed himself from the divan and when he finally opened his eyes, Akashi was talking to somebody. It must be their clothes.

Kouki's heart- for the second time that day was beating erratically. It's as if it was going to break out of his ribcage anytime soon.

"Kouki, here are your clothes. I hope the size fits you." Akashi handed him a set of clothes. He murmured thanks to Akashi. "You can use the bathroom to change."

"No, it's okay, A-Akashi-san," he shook his head in refusal. "You can use it. I can change here."

* * *

The rest of the night was mellow, Furihata was grateful for that. The two of them shared the bed since it was big and they can have their own spaces. He originally planned to sleep on the divan but Akashi insisted and it seemed that all was back to normal. It was as if something didn't happen. Kouki was amazed by how Akashi took the whole thing. While he probably panicking all over the place, Akashi was still calm and collected.

He was contemplating on what to make of Akashi's confession. He doesn't know if it was a confession. Heck, he was thinking about this over and over since that night. He can't understand what Akashi either. Kouki was expecting that the redhead would bring up the matter but he didn't and… well, he really acted like it never happened.

Unlike before, Akashi wasn't texting him like he used to. They were always texting each other. Aghh! This was making his head hurt. He is supposed to focus on his subjects today. For god's sake, he was in school, yet he was thinking of Akashi.

"Yo, Furi! What's wrong?" He lifted his head to look at the person and saw Kagami standing before him.

"Oh, it's nothing." He forced a smile. If they knew that he was friends with one of the basketball team they consider as rivals, they would definitely freak out and ask a ton of questions, so Furihata decided it is best if he would stay quiet.

"Kagami-kun, can you go somewhere? I need to talk to Furihata-kun." Kuroko popped out of nowhere. They were not surprised by this since they consider it as one of the daily occurrences in the club.

"We can talk to him together," Kagami said pointedly.

"I mean, I need to talk to him alone," Kuroko replied with a deadpan expression. They had a staring contest first before Kagami conceded and walked out of the classroom grumbling on the way.

"Is it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko immediately asked him as soon as Kagami was out of sight.

"Wow, aren't you direct Kuroko," he tried to laugh it out but then failed. If there's someone that he could talk about what he was going through right now, Kuroko is the only person for it.

"Yes, I don't know how you guessed it correctly, but I don't know what to do, Kuroko." He was on the verge of crying from the frustration that he feels. God, he was turning into some drama queen.

"What did he do to you?"

"Well," he thought over what he's going to say. He'll just filter what he was going to tell Kuroko, he doesn't need to know everything. "Akashi told me that he likes me. I mean is that considered as a confession or am I just jumping into conclusion?"

"Oh, believe what he said to you, Furihata-kun. He really adores you." Kuroko's lips slightly upwards. "It's amusing to watch him be like that, but if you don't like him, just tell me and I'll be the one to explain it to him. He hasn't experience being rejected, you see."

Hearing everything in Kuroko's monotone voice made Kouki organize his thoughts, Akashi likes him more than a friend. If he thinks about it carefully, it was unbelievable and maybe it was Akashi trying to pull on a joke, but Kuroko just confirmed that it wasn't a joke and he trusts Kuroko.

Akashi definitely makes him feel weird things, akin to the feeling heroines in shoujo mangas usually experiences, but is it enough to confirm that he likes Akashi in the same perspective?

He dwelled on that question for the following days. For once in his life, he was actually assessing his feelings for another person. Of course, he wasn't that inexperienced when it comes to relationships, but this is a different case. He was getting frustrated by the issue at hand again, so when he finally got a text from Akashi at the end of the weekday, he felt like a needle has been pulled out from his heart.

 _From: Akashi  
Subject: Good evening._

 _Kouki, I will be coming over this weekend as well. We have some matters to talk about._

* * *

Their last 'date' (as Akashi would like to call it) was quite eventful. He almost kissed Kouki right then and there, but then he was reminded of his plan. If it weren't for that, all of his hard work would've probably gone to waste. He decided to give himself a little punishment by not mentioning what happened or contacting Kouki over the following days he went back to Kyoto.

His teammates totally noticed that something must've happened since he was stricter and hot-tempered when practicing, but they chose not to bring it up. It was hard not to contact Kouki, a lot of people were involved in his self-given punishment, but by Friday, he finally texted Kouki and he they were finally going to talk about their relationship.

He thought about it. He considered the fact that he may have manipulated Furihata into this so-called friendship and eventually to develop feelings for him, but that was not the case. He was simply trying his chances if Furihata will be comfortable when with him. He gave him a few months to adjust and Kouki exceeded his expectations, indicating that Kouki was willing to be his friend and as for his sudden confession at the hotel, it only acted as a trigger for Kouki.

It will all come down on the weekend. If Kouki feels differently about him, he would gladly accept it and still be friends with him (though he knows there are still a lot of ways to divert that scenario) and if hopefully, things would exactly fall into what he expects, he would be happy about it.

It was already late afternoon when he arrived in Tokyo and they agreed to just meet at the park when he gets there. It turns out that Kouki was already waiting for him at the park. When he spotted him, he can obviously tell that Kouki was anxious. He quickly went to Kouki's area.

"I apologize if I made you wait, Kouki."

"It's fine, Akashi-san. I didn't wait that long." Although he was smiling, Akashi can still sense that he was nervous.

He decided to stall what they're supposed to talk about and settled for small talks. Kouki replied and asked him questions in return. Akashi thought Kouki's nervousness was already gone, but he was surprised when Kouki let out a cry.

"Ahh! I can't take this anymore!" He cried out while pulling out his hair. "Akashi-san, you said you like me right?"

Akashi suppressed his smile and nodded. "Yes. Are you ready to give me an answer?"

Kouki shook his head, "N-No. Not quite. I just... I'm not really sure of what I feel towards you- no, it's like I don't know what to make of it?" It was the first time Akashi saw Kouki talk so animatedly, his hands flailing everywhere as if to give emphasis on what he's trying to say.

"I'll tell you this honestly, Akashi-san." Kouki stood up from his seat and started to pace back forth as he rambled. "I'm not going to lie- you make me feel weird things. It's like I'm living on a shoujo manga, right now. I can say that I'm attracted to you," he sighed. "But is that enough to say that I like you too?"

Akashi feels like he's on cloud nine by what he heard. He didn't expect that one could experience happiness like this. "Then, do you want me to help you?" He also got up from the bench and went to stop Kouki from his tracks.

"Wh-What? How?"

Without warning he encircled his arms around Kouki's waist, bringing him closer to him and slowly, using his free hand, gently tilting the brunette's head he brought his lips closer to his.

"With this," he pressed his lips on Kouki's, feeling him froze by his actions. He was about to pull back when he felt Kouki lean to him, kissing him back.

That answer was enough for Akashi.

* * *

It was their first kiss that happened one and a half year ago. Akashi finally got Kouki to call him by his first name. Kouki calls him 'Sei' and they discovered a lot of things from each other as their relationship grew longer. A lot of things changed, they had a lot of ups and downs, but that was to be expected, they were in a relationship after all.

 _ **Reviews, favorites and follows are highly appreciated.  
Credits to the rightful owner of the picture used as the cover photo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akashi's trying to be a gentleman, but then Kouki is a little tease and he's oblivious to it and when they finally get to do some 'sexy time' they couldn't seem to get enough of it.**_

 _ **This is quite long so I hope you enjoy reading this lemon :)**_

Kouki's love life took a drastic turn since he started dating Akashi, or whom he now calls Sei. But it's not only his love life that changed; his sexual endeavors with his boyfriend also started a couple of months after they started dating.

What Kouki expected out of their newly formed relationship was very mundane and simple. He thought that he'll overcome the barrier between them and be more comfortable with Sei than when they were just friends.

He did his best and was reciprocated by Seijuro being patient of what he has in mind, after all, it was Kouki who was doing it, might as well be cooperative because it'll be their relationship's benefit.

All of Kouki's intentions were pure, until his mind touched a subject that changed all of their future sweet moments to something like breathless, mind boggling, feet curling pleasure that Kouki can feel radiating throughout his whole body.

He didn't know it was that dangerous until he pressed his lips upon Akashi's.

The first thing that happened before that was Kouki contemplating their relationship. Sure, he was happy and all, but he can't help but feel that it lacks something. He didn't what it is so he's trying to think what it is.

He was startled when his phones buzzed from his desk. He reached for it while still lying on his bed. It was Seijuro.

"Sei?"

"Good evening, Kouki," Akashi greeted. "I won't be able to go there for the weekend, but I still have an ample amount of time that I could spend with you."

Kouki frowned. They planned to hang out that weekend because they have been busy preparing for exams the whole week and the only means of communication they had was by texting (Kouki thought that calling each other while having a study break would not help them focus at all) and it didn't do justice for the both of them.

"Well, it couldn't be helped," Kouki sighed.

He heard Sei chuckle over the phone, "Don't be silly, Kouki. I'm not canceling our plans for the weekend."

Kouki continued to listen silently. "I want you to go here at Kyoto. Besides, it'll be a long weekend, right?"

Though surprised by the sudden invitation, Kouki didn't oppose the idea of visiting Akashi in Kyoto instead of the usual. Besides, he saved up a few so he could probably buy his own ticket.

"Sounds good, Sei. I'll go there."

"Excellent," Kouki can almost see him smiling on the other side. "I have already booked you a ticket."

He was about to protest, but before he could even make one sound, Akashi was already one step ahead of him. "Don't refuse the ticket, Kouki. Consider it as a gift from me."

"How can I do that? I bet you got me first-class?"

"And what's wrong with that? Besides, I invited you here and you're my boyfriend, Kouki. I believe it's my duty to take care of you."

Kouki blushed. "But not too much," he protested.

"The ticket will be there in two days time. I'll try to call you tomorrow too."

"Thank you, Sei," Kouki said gratefully. "See you on Saturday."

* * *

Kouki was greeted by sleek, black car upon his arrival in Kyoto. He thought Seijuro was inside waiting for him, but much to his disappointment, it was a driver or a chauffeur as he introduced himself to Kouki.

"Good morning, Furihata-san. I'm supposed to take you to Seijuro-san's location. Do you want to go somewhere before that?"

Kouki was not used to the treatment that Akashi probably has at his beck and call every day. He politely said to the chauffeur to take him to Seijuro's location.

"Can I ask something?" Kouki turned to look at the driver. He was supposed to sit in the backseat as to Akashi's orders but he adamantly refused and sat in the passenger's seat seeing that it is vacant.

"Certainly, sir."

"Where is Sei-Akashi-san right now?" he asked, careful of his words.

"He is in the middle of an important meeting as of this moment, but you won't be waiting for him for too long, sir. He said he'll be a little late," informed the driver.

"Oh, okay." Kouki nodded. "And please, don't call me 'sir'. I think you're older than me. Don't you think it's weird?"

He saw the driver's mouth slightly turned upwards. "If that's what you want, Furihata-san."

Kouki smiled. He was trying to lighten the atmosphere between them and it looks like he succeeded.

His eyes almost popped out from his sockets when he saw the mansion (he was sure it was one) slowly emerging from his sight.

The building was Western and modern in style, with its exterior's prominent feature was the wide windows. Perhaps, the only thing he can see that assured they were still in Japan was the array of Sakura Trees, still not blossoming along the pathway behind the gate.

"Is this…?" He was busy gaping that he cannot finish his question.

Luckily, the driver seemed to know what he was trying to say and answered, "If you're asking if this is the Akashi residence, this is not the main mansion. Seijuro-san's father simply constructed this for his son's disposal."

"Disposal?" He repeated.

"If Seijuro-san has personal matters to attend to, of course. Rest easy, Furihata-san. The main mansion is not here in Kyoto."

"O-Okay." The driver got out of his seat and opened the door for him. Kouki wasn't really used being pampered like this.

"I shall leave you here to fetch Seijuro-san. There are people there ready to serve you, just call for their attention. They know you're coming."

Instead of going inside, Kouki explored the flowers that decorated the pathways. They were practically everywhere. Kouki found a grotto located on the back of the house. It was inside of what seems like a garden. He wouldn't expect this from Akashi, but Akashi himself is full of surprises. That or the older Akashi is very fond of growing his own garden here in Kyoto.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that portion of the house but he was startled when two hands made its way to his waist.

"Sei," Kouki just had to take a whiff of his scent for him to know if it was Akashi.

"Did you wait too long?" Akashi whispered a little close to his ears that made him shiver.

"Not that much," Kouki replied. They stayed in that position for a few minutes. Kouki can feel Seijuro breathe just little inches away from his nape. He must've been tired from what he did earlier.

"Do you want to rest?" Kouki suggested, his hands went to Akashi's.

"...but we have reservations." He protested but rested his head in the crook of Kouki's neck, snuggling his head. Kouki smiled at the action but rolled his eyes on his persistence.

"Sei, I'm sure that can wait. We can have our lunch here. I really think you need to rest." Kouki leaned his head on Akashi's.

Akashi huffed and retracted himself from Kouki without letting go of his hand. "Fine, but I won't rest if you won't join me, Kouki."

Kouki laughed and nodded, "Sure."

"Good, because I won't take no for an answer," he muttered, leading Kouki inside the house.

He was surprised to see that it was quiet, no maids greeting Akashi, but he didn't ask. He's not that good when it comes to introducing himself so it's better this way. They took the stairs and Akashi opened the last door on the left. He supposed it was Sei's personal room.

The whole room smells of Akashi's perfume. It was clean and spacious. It wasn't your typical teenager's room, it was more of an adult. Though it wasn't typical, Kouki's wasn't surprised because the room described Akashi perfectly. Perhaps the only furniture that caught his attention was the wide bed on the left corner of the room. Kouki guessed that four people can fit on the bed.

"Do you want to change to something comfortable?" He turned to where Akashi is and saw that the man was trying to loosen his tie.

"Ah, sure." He was about to reach for his bag that he brought for the weekend when he remembered that he placed on the table in the garden.

"What's the matter, Kouki?"

"I… forgot my bag outside," he revealed, his voice getting smaller. How can he be so forgetful? Akashi only back-hugged him and then he forgets everything. He is seriously so hopeless.

Kouki braced himself for what Akashi will say to him, but what happened next was not what he expected. Akashi laughed like it was the first joke he heard that day, his eyes crinkling on each side.

"It's fine. I have a lot of spares here. I'll let you borrow, come here." Akashi motioned him to follow him. He apparently has a walk-in closet and Kouki awkwardly stood inside while staring at the hanged suits and the watched inside a crystal drawer, all of them probably cost more than what he is wearing right now.

"Here," Akashi gave him the clothes. Kouki gingerly took it from him. He didn't know what to do. Is he supposed to change in front of Akashi? Is it alright?

He's so conflicted on his thoughts that he didn't notice a very amused Akashi in front of him.

"Kouki? Kouki, you don't need to be shy in front of me," he let out a chuckle. "Do you want me to go out so you can change here?"

Kouki's cheek reddened, "No, it's fine Sei. Ha-ha. I'll change here." He quickly took off his shirt, ignoring the loud thump of his heart. It was the first time he undressed in front of Akashi. He hopes he won't be flush throughout his body because that would totally be embarrassing.

* * *

While Kouki's head was still caught on his shirt, Akashi took it to his advantage to stare at the exposed skin of Kouki. His body was defined by playing basketball, he knew that, but what he didn't expect to see was Kouki's body was also slender. It wasn't feminine, but Akashi suspects his caramel skin would be soft to touch.

He was very tempted to touch Kouki there, but he promised that nothing would happen to them if it's not consensual. He knew that they've not gone beyond kissing and cuddling, but Kouki is timid and one mistake from him might get him back to square one.

Kouki was avoiding his gaze while changing quickly. He caught a glimpse of his boxers and Kouki's cute ass. He pretended he didn't take a peek while he also changed his clothes.

While Kouki stayed in the closet to fold his clothes, he laid on his bed to wait for Kouki. He doesn't want to act like a giddy teenage girl, but he is excited to cuddle Kouki on his bed. Yes, they do cuddle occasionally, but Akashi doesn't even consider it as cuddling.

"Come here, Kouki," he patted the space beside him. Kouki slowly made his way towards him. He was wearing his gray shirt and shorts that he personally picked because he knew it will look good in Kouki. He pulled Kouki in his arms and hugged him. He heard Kouki hitched his breath and smiled. He still loves the reactions he gets from Kouki, no matter how small they were.

He breathed in Kouki's scent that was mixed with his perfume since he is wearing his shirt. It was pleasant and Akashi seemed to be fond of it.

"How was your day so far?" His hands started to go through Kouki's hair. He raked his fingers gently. Kouki seemed to like it because his head leaned more on his hand.

"It was fine. I have to get up early, but it was worth it." He knew Kouki has to travel for five hours to get to Kyoto, but he did that too when they were still in their 'courting period' as Akashi would like to call it.

"How about you, Sei? You seemed tired and it's still midday. You had a rough morning?"

Akashi sighed and pressed Kouki closer to him. He doesn't want to talk about it, but he guess he can confide to Kouki and voice out his concerns.

"My father gave me a project to work into. It's not that hard, but it's not that easy too. We just had some problems earlier, but I managed and everything is now stable."

He felt Kouki gave him a reassuring hug and he returned the action. They talked about a lot of things, from how their week went down to the daily problems that they encountered.

Sometimes, Akashi is surprised to see that their daily routines are far different from each other even though they're both high school students, like how studying for a quiz on a major subject can be stressing for Kouki, but he'll just consider it as a requirement he needs to pass with full marks, or how their coach can give them hellish and strenuous regimens to improve their skills, but he can't seem to relate to him no matter how hard he tries because he is the one who plans the regimens of his team.

"You've worked hard, Sei."

Akashi is fully aware of what is expected of him and as much as he could, never fails to deliver. Because of this, he is not guaranteed a typical and mundane life that high-school students experiences. He is trained to be the next successor of a business empire his father built and he plans to do much greater things and achieve more. Perhaps, this pressure was one of the factors that lead him to develop another personality, but he is thankful that he is able to take control of it.

That's why he is thankful for Kouki. If he had never taken sudden interest in him, he would have never found an escape to the entire burden given to him. Because in the midst of it all, Kouki was the one who gave him a little bit of normal into his life.

Akashi felt his eyes grew heavy, Kouki still in his arms.

* * *

Kouki woke up when he heard classical music playing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Akashi sitting on the opposite corner of the room. The small table has been filled with food, probably for the both of them.

"Oh, you're awake. I guess Ravel was enough to wake you up," Akashi mused. Kouki didn't know who Ravel was, but he guessed it was has something to do with the music he was hearing. He sat on the opposite chair facing Akashi.

"Since we slept too much, I didn't have the chance to do reservations 0at my favorite restaurant, so we have these for dinner." Akashi pointed at the food in front of them.

"I think this is more than enough, Sei." Kouki didn't know they slept in. He should've set a time earlier on his phone to wake them up. "What time is it?"

"It's almost half-past seven. I guess you were tired from traveling?" They started to eat. Kouki looked at the dish in front of him and took a sniff. It smelled savory and he can't wait to taste it. It was some sort of stew with beef and mushrooms.

Kouki took a bite and expressed the taste with flailing hands while still chewing. He must've startled Seijuro because he looked at him trying to hide his laughter.

"Is it that good?"

Kouki nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! What is it?"

"It's boeuf bourguignon," Akashi informed him. He wanted to inhale the food, but took decided against it because Akashi was in front of him, it'll be embarrassing.

"What's the matter, Kouki? You don't like it anymore?" He asked worriedly.

Kouki shook his head, "No! No, Sei. It's just that I don't want to eat messily."

Akashi reached for his hand, "Nonsense. You know you can comfortably eat in front of me, Kouki. Come on, don't be shy."

And so Kouki let go of his worries and ate until he was full. He contently sighed and rubbed his belly.

"That dinner was nice, Sei."

For once, Akashi was glad that they didn't it at a restaurant. Seeing Kouki happily humming to himself because he ate something delicious was pleasing to his eyes.

"I'm pleased that you enjoyed it." A maid knocked on his door and he let it in to collect the plates. He noticed that Kouki straightened his back and sat formally when the maid entered.

He stared at Kouki. He saw him fiddling with his hands- a mannerism of his whenever he's anxious about something and gazed focused on the ground. When the maid finally left, he left his chair and went to Kouki, lifting his chin in order for their eyes to meet. He was about to assure Kouki that he doesn't need to worry here because he was being too cautious the whole time when he noticed a stain on the corner of Kouki's lips.

As if by instinct, his thumbed over the area and he brought it to his own lips and licked his thumb. He saw Kouki flush by his action.

"You had something on your face," Akashi explained. He didn't think of what he did as embarrassing, but it seemed like it did something for him to earn a very flustered Kouki, only this time he wasn't avoiding his gaze. It's as if his eyes were asking him something.

 _What are you going to do next, Sei?_

It's as if he was asking him that. If he would be honest, he wants to kiss Kouki that very moment. He was having second thoughts, well a million thoughts crossed his mind but it all vanished except for his main desire when Kouki swiped his tongue on his bottom lip and bit it. Seriously, what was he doing? Is he provoking him?

With all uncertainty fading away in his mind, Akashi kissed Kouki, tasting the bourguignon they had for dinner in the latter's mouth. He heard Kouki squeak in surprise, but he didn't push him. Akashi continued the kiss, his arms on both sides of the chair, caging Kouki. He urged Kouki to open his mouth, his tongue probing, tasting, and licking wherever he could.

When Akashi thought that it was enough and he should stop, Kouki moaned, he fucking moaned and Akashi questioned himself if it was the right time to stop kissing his boyfriend. The sound that he made was like music to Akashi's ears. It was echoing in his mind that it blocked the string quartet playing on the back.

Kouki's lips were soft, yet firm. When he stroked Kouki's tongue with his, he earned yet another sound from Kouki. This time, it was high-pitched and before he knew, Kouki's arms were already encircled around his neck, pulling him closer to him, kissing Akashi with fervor.

If he knew that Kouki would be so enthusiastic to make out with him, we would've made his move a long time ago. He liked the way Kouki gently pulls his hair when he does something that he likes and raking his fingers after.

They only broke their kiss when they needed air, but the distance of their faces still remained close. Kouki was panting, his eyes still closed, lips glazed with saliva and a little plump, his ears and cheeks were flushed and when he opened his eyes, Akashi almost cursed. It was the most seductive image he saw and he'd be damned if he'd say he's not turned on. He wants to etch Kouki's current state in his mind, but then decided that kissing Kouki again would be better than that, so he did.

He helped Kouki stand and led him into the bed.

Well, gods be damned. It all happened so fast that Kouki couldn't think properly. The moment Sei swiped his thumb over the corner of his lips, he became flustered and shy. He wanted to avoid his gaze again but he can't. Akashi's eyes zeroed in on him and he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tries. Suddenly, he took notice of Akashi's lips and wondered how they would feel if they would kiss right now. The next thing he knew or what he could understand out of the situation he's in, they were kissing and he was so lost in the kiss that if they didn't need to breathe, he would still be in that chair kissing Akashi.

He was still kissing Akashi, but they he was now lying in the bed with Akashi hovering above him. They continued kissing, this time, more intense. He knew Akashi was coaxing him, his tongue constantly caressing his, trying to get him to respond. Kouki believed that it wasn't the time for him to be shy because actually kissing his boyfriend right now and it feels nice and damn it all.

He started to mimic what Akashi does to him. When their tongues tangled with each other, it was the most wonderful feeling that Kouki felt that week and he unconsciously moaned. The idea of kissing Akashi as much as he can was clouding his mind and it was all that he could think of.

Akashi abruptly broke their kiss and stared at him. Kouki felt something hard in his thighs and when he realized what it is, he also felt his own. The shorts that he's wearing were getting too tight.

"Are you really provoking me hmmm, Kouki?" He felt Akashi press his hard-on on him. Akashi left some space between them as if trying to say that he can still say no while he can still control his urges.

Kouki knew what was about to happen, but it appears that he was possessed, though it was probably his dick thinking instead of his brain, so instead of accepting Akashi's offer and call it a night, maybe drink some hot chocolate while talking about things that interest them, he chose to pull Akashi towards him and kiss him again. That decided what was going to happen that night.

Akashi kissed him back with the same eagerness. He bit his bottom lip, pulling it and then sucked it afterward. Kouki can only produce mewls here and there. It's not like he didn't know how to kiss; it's just that he felt helpless under Akashi.

Akashi's lips left his and he heard him chuckle lightly when he chased his lips to continue their kiss. Kouki blushed at his actions, but it was soon forgotten when he felt Akashi's lips on his neck. He peppered kisses to his throat, his tongue slowly tracing it and Kouki lost it when Akashi sucked somewhere on the side of his neck.

It was a little ticklish, but it felt great. Kouki didn't even know that he was sensitive in that area. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to prevent him from making noises. Other people in the house might hear them.

Akashi sucked on the soft spot on Kouki's neck, slightly biting and kissing it afterward. He knew it was going to mark and Kouki might not be pleased once he sees that, but it turns him on thinking that others will see that Kouki has already been marked, and it's no other than him.

His lips traveled on the crook of Kouki's neck, inhaling his scent first before leaving a mark there too. His brows furrowed when he sensed that something was wrong. Akashi stopped and peered at Kouki. He saw what was wrong.

Kouki's eyes were tightly shut and he was covering his mouth. Akashi clicked his tongue in disapproval and removed his hand. "Don't do that, Kouki."

"B-bu-" Akashi cut him off with a peck on the lips and whispered, "It's fine."

Akashi made the best decision by far because Kouki wasn't shy anymore to voice out what he wants. Of course, he wasn't saying it directly, but Akashi knows. He knew that when he slid his hands under Kouki's shirt to feel his bare skin and Kouki shivered, he knew that Kouki liked it. When he pinched one of his nipples and rolled it on his thumb, Kouki let out a soft cry, his lips in ajar and his back slightly arched and when Kouki opened his eyes, it turned glassy, his lashes damp from tears.

Kouki looked at him like he pleading to be taken- like he wants to be fucked. They were still fully dressed, with Kouki's shirt riding up over his chest as an exception. He was panting heavily and his chest heaved up and down and Akashi never felt more attracted to another man's bosom.

Damn, Kouki looked so fuckable right now that Akashi was about to lose all the rational thoughts that were still in his head and just take him right there. He really wanted to, but he knew Kouki's wasn't ready- both of them were not ready yet, but it doesn't mean that there would be no options.

"Kouki, take off your clothes." He helped Kouki, propping him to sit and the brunette did as he was told. He took off his shirt and gingerly took off his shirt with his underwear, his shyness still there. Akashi also took off his trousers, leaving off his shirt and boxers. He pulled Kouki on the bed again, making him sit on his lap. He saw Kouki's cock for the first time. It was hard and already leaking with precum.

He wrapped his hand around it, his other hand on the small of Kouki's back. Akashi started to move his hand at a slow pace, still trying to see how Kouki would react. He saw Kouki tilting his head to the side, his eyes closely shut again and his mouth tempting him to kiss it.

"Is it good?" He questioned, still continuing what he was doing. He smeared the precum on the head and moved his hand downwards on the base of Kouki's shaft. It earned him a sound of approval from Kouki, his hips jerking upwards. It was a sweet reaction, but he'd love to tease Kouki especially in his state.

Akashi made his movement slower, in an agonizing pace that made Kouki whimper. He repeated his question again with the intent to be answered. "Is it good, Kouki?"

If they were in a more normal situation, Kouki would have been flustered in a second, but that's not the case right now. He knew Seijuro was teasing him, but he also can't stop himself from fulfilling what the other wanted.

"Yes, Akashi-san."

Kouki might come off as a diffident individual, but he was with his boyfriend as of the moment and the said boyfriend is using his personality to tease him, so at least getting back by calling Sei what he used to call him before won't hurt. Hey, it might be his trump card in the future.

Sure enough, it struck something on Akashi because he fully stopped on giving him a handjob and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Kouki winced when their teeth almost clashed but then got carried away on the kiss. He'll never get tired kissing Akashi. He was enjoying it when Akashi harshly bit his lower lip. He thought Akashi was going to scold him, but Akashi whispered something about liking the endearment that he just called him and he'd be damned because that made him hornier.

Akashi gripped his hips and brought him closer, his ass perfectly situated on Akashi's covered erection. He started to guide him to roll his hips. Akashi let out a grunt and the sound went straight to Kouki's dick. He encircled an arm around Akashi's neck and a hand on his shoulder for support as he moved. Kouki moaned every time his cock touches Akashi's even though there was still a thin fabric in between.

Akashi's hands were still on Kouki's hips and he started to match Kouki's pace. Every time Kouki's hips would roll back, he would press his erection between Kouki's ass and he would push Kouki's hips down to meet his. Soon enough, their pace increased and they were practically humping each other. Akashi couldn't care less. He was on the edge and he knew Kouki was close too, but he's not going to let them cum just from this.

He took Kouki's hand that was on his shoulders and led it to his boxers. He looked at Kouki as if to tell him what to do. Kouki exposed his manhood. It was the first time Kouki touched another dick that was not his. It was bigger than his and it twitched in his hand.

He looked at Akashi as if to ask permission before he pumped his hand. He tried to remember what he usually does when he does the deed and applied it as much as he can. He flicked his wrist as his hand moved.

"It feels nice, Kouki," Akashi whispered to him and he tried to do better but Akashi stopped his hand. His hand took over and brought both over their dicks together. His hands were wrapped around their dicks and he started to move his hand.

Kouki moved his hips in reflex and moaned when their cocks rubbed against each other.

"More," Akashi ordered his voice deeper and throaty. Kouki obliged and grounded his hips, keeping the friction. Akashi increased the pace; his grip was also becoming tighter, telling him that he was close. Kouki was also desperate for a release.

He knew he was making some lewd noises that might be heard by other people in the house, but he was so focused on what they were doing right now that it all didn't matter to him. While Akashi's hands were busy, his lips were also busy giving him pleasure. He took one of Kouki's nipples to his lips and started to suck on it, biting it occasionally. Kouki's back arched, giving him full access. He was so close, that the rhythm of his hips was becoming erratic. When Akashi scraped his teeth on his nipple again, he came. His head thrown back and his eyes closed while he rode his orgasm. Akashi soon followed after, spilling his cum on his stomach.

They stilled and caught their breaths. Kouki removed himself from Akashi's lap and sat beside him. He was in recovering and still in a daze. Kouki's eyes were getting droopy from tiredness when he felt Akashi kiss him. He smelt Akashi's usual scent mixed with sweat. Kouki weakly kissed back, sleep almost pulling him in.

"Wake up, love," Akashi whispered when he broke their kiss. "You have to take a bath."

* * *

After what happened that night, they spent the weekend exploring each other on the sensual side. Akashi found out that Kouki could be different in bed but submissive nonetheless and Kouki discovered that Akashi was a great lover in bed and just gets better every time.

Despite of this, they haven't gone 'all the way' and it made Kouki curious. He trusted Akashi and knew that he would never hurt him as much as he can, but he also felt relieved because he never knew what was supposed to happen.

It was his first time dating a man and was still unfamiliar with a lot of things, but he was determined that the next time they would be getting intimate, he will be prepared. So when he finally had some free time, he locked himself in his room and watched porn. Of course, the content has what he needed and although he was alone in his dark room, Kouki can't help but to get flustered and sometimes avoiding to watch if things would get too extreme for him.

He thought it was weird that he imagined himself in the place of the man getting fucked, but when he imagines Akashi doing it to him; he would feel hot and bothered. He wondered what it would feel like when he's on all fours, his legs spread wide and exposed in the air while his head was buried in the mattress, helplessly moaning while Akashi fucks him.

Kouki was almost shocked by what he was thinking. He was turning into a pervert after a series of sexual activities with his boyfriend and he has no control over it.

It turns out that the idea of Akashi fucking him was hogging his mind even in school. It was when he was tired of listening to the lecture of their teacher and thought of useless things in his head to escape boredom but it remembered Akashi and their weekend and various thoughts trailed after that and gave him a hard-on in the middle of the class. It didn't help that he was sitting in the middle and he was far from any of the doors of their room and anybody can see the bulge in his pants when he stands.

"Is there something wrong, Furihata?" _Great_. Their teacher must've noticed his contorted expression and he was constantly squirming in his seat. He shook his head. The teacher looked at him once more and continued with the class.

Kouki has to be on his desk for the rest of the period until lunch time.

That day wasn't going well for him because when he was changing for the afterschool practice with Kuroko, he seemed to forget that there were bite marks all over him and just carelessly discarded his uniform. It wasn't until Kagami took notice of it that he hurriedly put on his shirt.

"That must've been a very aggressive mosquito, Furihata-kun," Kuroko remarked clearly knew what it was by now.

"Yeah, it must've been big too," Kagami added. He was pretty oblivious about it and believed that it was mosquitoes.

It didn't take long for Akashi and Kouki to meet again because the following weekend, Akashi informed him that he was going to visit him in Tokyo. When they both saw each other again, it seems like they knew that they had the same thing going on their minds but nobody mentioned it. It became an unspoken agreement between them that something was bound to happen that night.

When they were finally alone in a hotel room, Akashi didn't beat around the bush and pounced on him the moment the door was closed. They were very impatient and horny that it didn't take long for them to reach the bed and hands all over the others body.

Kouki was straddling Akashi, their hips constantly grinding against each other. Akashi's lips were latched on his neck trailing down to his collarbone making sure to leave marks, replacing the already fading ones. Kouki arched his back to give him more access while he continued to ground his hips on Akashi's hard cock.

Akashi pulled him to kiss him; his tongue invading his mouth the moment in came in contact. Kouki moaned and tilted his head to kiss Akashi better when a scene suddenly came up to his mind. This made him press their hard-ons roughly than he intended to. He cursed in his mind when the thought kept bugging him.

He just remembered a particular scene in the porn that he watched where the man gave a blowjob and he wanted to give Akashi a blowjob. He was so tempted at the idea that when Akashi pulled his hips towards his and their bare cocks touched, Kouki found the idea hard to resist anymore and broke their kiss and went down on Akashi.

Akashi was stunned to see that Kouki was about to give him a blowjob. His hands were on his sides and Akashi could feel them tremble as it went closer to his erection. Kouki was sitting on his thighs and tentatively pumped him, starting slow. Not long after, his head went down until it was a hairsbreadth away from the head of his member.

He saw Kouki's darting out, licking his swollen lips before licking the underside of his cock. His tongue flattened and when it reached the head he pressed a soft kiss there before looking at him. Fuck, he looked so endearing on this view: his eyes seemed bigger and Akashi can see his pretty lips and his hands wrapping around his cock. It was a sight to behold.

After seeing Akashi's very pleased expression, Kouki gathered up his confidence and took the head in his mouth while his hands were still jacking Akashi. It felt soft and spongy and tasted bitter. He swirled his tongue around the head, giving it his full attention and slightly sucking it, He felt precum already leaking and licked it, eliciting a sexy, guttural sound from Akashi.

He started to take Akashi's length slowly inside his mouth as much as he can and his hands covered what he can't reach. Kouki hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Akashi stopping when he was in the tip and engulfing him again. The sounds that he was making sounded very lewd, even from his ears. Kouki almost draw back when he felt Akashi thrust in his mouth but quickly adjusted to it by relaxing his throat.

Kouki peeked at Akashi again and their eyes locked with each other. He decided to put on a show for his boyfriend and angled his shaft so that it was poking the sides of his inner cheeks and releasing it on the corner of his with a _pop_. He knew he was still rough around the edges but when he sees Akashi's clearly aroused face, he wants to do his best.

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Akashi asked him. He was panting and looking at him with eyes that almost say he can't say no.

He nodded and Akashi didn't lose any moment. He held his head in place and started to buck his hips. Even though his jaw hurts he still held up for Akashi because he getting aroused by just letting Akashi fuck his mouth. He might even come with this alone.

Akashi withdrew his cock in his mouth and swapped their positions. He was on his back, his legs spread out and Akashi in between. He felt Akashi wiped the saliva off the corner of his mouth and brought it to his lips. His hands were both gripping his knees.

"Don't move," he commanded with his hoarse voice. He took one glance at him. Kouki felt like his body was already on fire by Akashi's gaze alone. He got off the bed, and went to get something from the drawer; his naked physique was a feast for Kouki's eyes. Even though naked, Akashi still feels intimidating as he is.

Kouki didn't move a muscle until Akashi went back to the bed. His eyes followed his every move and he saw that he has a bottle of lube in his hand. Akashi opened it and put some on his hands before spreading it on the entrance of his ass.

"Kouki, I need you to relax." Akashi's tone changed into a gentler one as he felt his finger prodding. Kouki braced himself and tried to relax like Akashi told him. The finger entered him and it didn't hurt. It did sting a little, but he could do away with it.

When the finger was fully inside him, Akashi didn't move first, making sure that he adjusted to the size. Akashi soon added another and set a rhythm. What once was a weird and foreign feeling to Kouki was replaced by a building heat inside him. It didn't help that Akashi started to do the scissoring motion with his fingers still inside him and turned Kouki into a hot mess. When Akashi added the third finger, Kouki was moaning helplessly under him.

It felt so good, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. He was fucking himself over Akashi's fingers, a needy sound going off his lips. His hands clutched the sheets under him, knuckled already white and his mind hazy.

"Sei, _please_ ," he pleaded. He didn't even know what he wants, but he was sure Akashi knew what it was.

Akashi removed his hands inside him and turned him so that he was lying on his stomach. He propped his legs up, his ass fully displayed for Akashi's eyes. He felt Akashi's slick, hard member rubbing on the crack of his ass, teasing him while hearing him open something, maybe a condom. He kneaded his ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Kouki prepared himself when he sensed Akashi slowly entering him. It was like somebody was tearing him apart and he unconsciously clenched around Akashi. The redhead hissed at the sudden pressure and told him to relax. He felt pain and his arms gave out and his head was on the mattress. His hips were held by Akashi.

His breath became erratic but he tried to relax like earlier.

"That's good, love." It helped Kouki relax when he heard Akashi use that word to address him again. He didn't use it frequently and still calls him Kouki may it be when they're texting, calling or even just hanging out. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was an endearment he was only going to use in bed.

When he finally adjusted, Akashi started to move inside. It burned but he held on to the butterfly kisses and whispers of Akashi that it'll get better. True to his words, it really felt better for Kouki when the burn turned out to give him pleasure and he feels so full having Akashi inside him and moving, feeling his shaft pulsating in him.

Akashi started to increase his pace. Kouki finally caught on to his rhythm and was meeting Akashi's every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin heightened his arousal more and Akashi's ragged breath above him was like music to his ears.

The familiar knot on his stomach was slowly getting strong and his voice was already in a higher pitch, indicating Akashi that he was on the edge. Kouki's free hand reached for his cock, giving it attention. Suddenly, the pleasure was too much for Kouki to handle and he knew his coming.

When Akashi hit a nerve inside him and made him shudder in pleasure, the other continuously kept finding that nerve until he came, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and spilling everything on Akashi's hands that pumped him until he was spent. Akashi chased his orgasm by pounding into him, his balls slapping against his skin. It didn't take long for Akashi to come too, quickly removing his cock inside him. Kouki felt something warm on his back.

His legs finally gave out and landed on the mattress with a thud. Akashi threw the used condom in the nearest trash can and went to the bathroom. He returned shortly with a wet towel. He was exhausted and very compliant, so Akashi had no trouble in cleaning him. He gently wiped the fluid of his body and made him wear new boxers which were probably his. He cuddled him after and gently placed a kiss on his forehead before drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

After that, Kouki's sex life turned active and surprisingly kinky and adventurous when Sei suddenly had an interest in toys and role play. He would always whine and complain about it but Akashi knows he likes it as much as he does.

 _ **Reviews, favorites and follows are highly appreciated.  
Credits to the rightful owner of the picture used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
